Farkle and Maya
Farkle and Maya is the romantic/ friendship pairing of Farkle Minkus and Maya Hart. Their ship name is Faya '''or Markle'. Even if they are considered to be frenemies, Farkle has a crush on Maya, although she doesn't feel the same way and only considers him as a close friend. However in recent episodes Farkle shows to be more friendly towards Maya (same for him and Riley) as he isn't as affectionate as he used to be towards her. Farkle and Maya are extremely protective of each other and care a lot about each other. Moments Season 1 'Girl Meets World *Farkle has a crush on Maya. *Farkle likens Maya to the night. *Farkle calls Maya (and Riley) his woman. *Farkle sits behind Maya. *Farkle asked if it was his and Maya's honeymoon. *Farkle said that he loves Maya. *Maya stands on Farkle's spot when she attempts to burn the homework. Girl Meets Boy *Farkle and Maya were partners. *Maya expected that Farkle would jump into her lap and allowed it. *They bonded in this episode, and seemed to be better friends. *Farkle complimented Maya's artwork. *Farkle carried Maya's drawing in his back pocket instead of his phone. *Maya was pleased when Farkle seemed to treasure her drawing. Farkle continuously tried to get Maya to look in his eyes. *Maya kept saying no, possibly hinting she was worried she would fall for him. 'Girl Meets Sneak Attack ' *Farkle sticks his finger in Maya's face, presumably, her nose. *They both comfort a distraught Riley hiding in his locker. *Maya tells him that his hair has not changed in six years. Girl Meets Father *They share a very close tango at the "Tick-Tock" Dance. *Farkle takes a flower from Maya's teeth into his own. *Maya seems to have a fun time with Farkle. Girl Meets the Truth *Maya cheers when Farkle disrupts the play. *Maya doesn't object when Farkle says, "Hart! You get up here and get kissed too!" *Maya worries that Riley's evasion of the truth of his acting ability will "break our little Farkle." *Maya shows concern upon seeing Farkle lying on the crypt prop. Girl Meets Popular * Maya argues with Farkle over Riley's true identity. * They physically knock each other over five times (Farkle 2, Maya 3) in Riley's room. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Maya admits that she feels that Farkle needs to be protected. * Riley makes Maya play along when Farkle pleads with them to pretend that they are the girls chasing him to his father, Minkus. She plays along and says that she hopes one day one of them will be lucky enough to be "the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and have a lot of baby Minkii." * Maya's mother, Katy Hart recognizes "the Farkle," on sight. * The have dinner together at the Mathews', along with Stuart Minkus. * When Farkle walks in and looks at Maya she seems to be biting her lip, and when Riley asks where her mom is she is looking at Farkle mostly. Girl Meets Flaws *Maya admits she wants Farkle back. *Maya wants to hit the person who brings down Farkle's spirit. *When Maya and Riley saw Farkle on the rope, they bring the cushion in case of Farkle fall. *Maya was angry when she discovered someone told Farkle he doesn't deserve them as friends. *When Farkle said the person that told him that wasn't important, Maya said it was the most important thing in the world. *Maya said she'd find the person (who was mean to Farkle) herself. [[Girl Meets Friendship|'''Girl Meets Friendship]] * After Farkle tells Riley that he doesn't want to be dictator anymore, he sits next to Maya. * Both smiled at each other * Maya puts her arm around Farkle. 'Girl Meets Game Night' * Maya seemed to like that Farkle and Lucas joined them during game night. * Maya sits the way that Farkle does. * Maya doesn't mind that Farkle is with them during game night. * Farkle is staring at Maya several times. 'Girl Meets Master Plan' * Maya gives Farkle a dirty look when she hears the watch * She takes the watch off of his wrist and smashes it * Farkle pulls out another watch and smiles at Maya * While Lucas was tying Maya up, Farkle was smiling at her the whole time 'Girl Meets Farkle's Choice' *At first Maya doesn't want to go with Farkle. *Farkle gives Maya back her skateboard from his birthday. *Farkle considers going to the award show with Maya. *Farkle thanks Maya for the text message. *Maya says to Riley that she's gonna win. *Maya feels bad about Farkle going alone. *Maya and Riley meet Farkle at the award show. *They both sing and comfort him when he doesn't win. *Farkle says that Maya and Riley are perfect when they are doing the school news. 'Girl Meets First Date' *Farkle asks Maya out. *Maya pretends to catch Farkle when he faints. *Farkle kissed Maya's hand. *Maya seemed to like it when Farkle kissed her hand. *Farkle seemed worried when Maya saw Josh on the subway. *Maya dresses up nicely to impress Farkle. *Maya accepts the date offer. *Farkle is stunned on how Maya looks. *Maya said the best thing about going out with Farkle is that no matter what happens, she won't get hurt. *After Farkle kissed Maya's hand, she stares after him like she's never seen him before. Season 2 'Girl Meets Gravity' *Farkle says hey to Maya when they walk into class. *Farkle is staring at Maya in the hallway. *Farkle paid attention to Maya's feet and calls them "naked". 'Girl Meets the New World' *Farkle proposes to Maya. (She accepts) *They both rely on each other to pressure Riley and Lucas in class. *Farkle automatically apologizes after he blurts out Maya's middle name. *Maya and Farkle both enjoyed the hand kiss on the train. *Maya (briefly) agrees to walk home with Farkle. *Farkle gave Maya a $78,000 ring. 'Girl Meets the Secret of Life' *Maya tells Lucas and Riley to put Farkle down. *Maya sprays Farkle, Lucas and Riley with the hose. *Farkle said that Maya was the worst car washer in the class. *Farkle was timing Maya for how long she can wash a car. 'Girl Meets Pluto' *Farkle says he wouldn't last a day without Maya. (And Riley) *Farkle lets Maya put her special item in the time capsule alone. 'Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels' *They sat on the floor together. *Farkle wants to be first with Maya. 'Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington' *When Farkle says that he wants eleven children, Maya agrees to give him eleven. 'Girl Meets Fish' *They both killed more than one Chelsea. *They both have been to Phil's Fish Store and bought replacement fish. *They were both suspected by Riley to be the murderer. 'Girl Meets Yearbook' *Maya said that she missed the "ladies" saying when Farkle always says when he comes in the bay window. *Farkle told that the saying was just a catchphrase, and Donnie Barnes doesn't need a catchphrase. *Maya asked Farkle why he chose "Donnie Barnes" out of all the names that he could pick. *Farkle told Maya that she doesn't understand. *Maya sat in between of Farkle (and Riley). *Maya said that she is not interested living in a world without Riley or Farkle. *Maya answered to Farkle's "knock knock". 'Girl Meets Semi-Formal' *Farkle asks Maya to the Semi-Formal as part of their play on rules for how to act at the formal. *Maya says no but they then hold hands and bow together. *Maya asks Farkle to dance. *Maya offers to dance with Farkle and Farkle replies "That's ok with me cause you're Riley or Maya". 'Girl Meets Farkle' *Farkle promises Maya two penguins. *Maya was scared for Farkle when he confirmed the signs of Asperger's Syndrome, a disorder on the Autism Spectrum. *Maya tells Farkle that he is who he is no matter what anybody says. * Maya helps Farkle to stop saying Belgium and Heh! *Maya (along with Riley) teach Farkle about love. Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) * Farkle realizes something is going on with Maya. * She then says she doesn't know and asks him for help. * She rests her head on his shoulder. Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project Coming Soon... (If you get episodes early please wait for the episode to air before putting moments - this is so we can avoid spoilers. Thank you enjoy the show). - '''This also has also been requested by the admin of this wiki.' Girl Meets Sludge ''Coming Soon... (If you get episodes early please wait for the episode to air before putting moments - this is so we can avoid spoilers. Thank you enjoy the show). - '''This also has also been requested by the admin of this wiki.' 'Girl Meets Belief' ''Coming Soon... (If you get episodes early please wait for the episode to air before putting moments - this is so we can avoid spoilers. Thank you enjoy the show). - '''This also has also been requested by the admin of this wiki.' Quotes Girl Meets Semi-Formal Similarities and differences Similarities *They are both students at the same school. *They are both friends with Riley Matthews and, eventually, Lucas Friar. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. *They both have blue eyes. *They both have freckles. *They are both close to the Matthews family. *They are both main characters on the show. *They both care about their friends. Differences *Farkle is male while Maya is female. *Maya has blonde hair; Farkle has brown hair. *Farkle is a high achiever while Maya is a flunking student. *Farkle loves school; and Maya doesn't. Shippers Add your username below (in alphabetical order) if you are a Faya shipper! # CabbieLoverSAC22 # EmeraldKelsi # FusionBear # Hackjack123peace2 # Hartxminkus # Jahvick # JoySeph 13 # JulieROCK14 # Krizalid1928 # LaParaguayaSpoilera # Leonetta1907 # PPatrickCunningham # Rileyriddles # Spiderman925 # Spiderman925 # Toomanyships Trivia *Maya does consider Farkle cute, particularly when he's "menacing", making it possible that Maya may be hindering a crush on Farkle. *They met in Kindergarten, however, it took a year for young Farkle to fall in love with Maya, showing that their relationship was growing and developing from the start. *Maya hurt herself attempting a skateboard trick at Farkle's eighth birthday party when she crashed into a park bench and still bears the scar on the back of her head. Farkle kept the board and gave it back to her 6 years later. *Maya says in Girl Meets Flaws, "I want my Farkle back" even though he isn't technically hers. *Maya thinks that Farkle needs to be protected. *Maya told Farkle her middle name. *Maya and Farkle had a double date with Riley and Lucas in Girl Meets First date. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Character Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships